


Nightmares of Dreams

by kanvris



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream being abusive, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Philza being a good father, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Technoblade being a good brother, this is my first fic ever sorry if it’s shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanvris/pseuds/kanvris
Summary: Tommy has always had nightmares. Recently, they’ve been worse.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 202





	Nightmares of Dreams

“Dad- daddy!” A young Tommy cried, opening the door to his father’s bedroom.  
Phil stirred, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.   
“What’s up, kiddo?” His tone was soft, and he spoke with a smile in his voice.  
“I had-“ Tommy paused to sniffle, wiping his nose with his sleeve. “I had a nightmare!” He ran up to his father’s bed, holding out both of his arms.  
“C’mere, champ.” Phil picked up his crying son, sitting the small boy on his lap. He hugged him tenderly, whispering a ‘Shhhhhh’ as Tommy cried.  
“It’s okay, Tommy. It was just a dream.”  
Tommy began to calm down as he allowed his fathers words to soothe him.  
Phil pet his hair, releasing him from the hug- as he realized Tommy had fallen back asleep.  
He smiled, allowing the boy to roll off of him into the bed, as he went back to sleep, too.

————————————

Tommy was drowning.  
Wait- drowning?  
No, he always woke up drowning. This was normal.   
Regardless, he thrashed in an attempt to swim back up to Logsted- with no luck.  
A pit opened in his stomach as he began to panic. He kept trying to swim, to move, to breathe- but to no avail. He was stuck underneath the water, and his lungs began to fill with the cold, salty liquid.

He looked up- he saw Dream out on the beach.   
Dream... Dream! Dream was his friend, his only friend. Dream would help him.  
He attempted to call out for him- but it came out as a gurgled scream.  
Then, he realized.   
Dream had already been staring at him.  
From above the water, he heard a calm, quiet voice.

“You disobeyed, Tommy.”  
Dream walked away from the water’s edge, out of Tommy’s sight.

Tommy stared in disbelief, the water pulling him down further.  
More gurgled screams as the water consumed him.

Tommy shot up in bed.  
He felt his face- the only saltwater that remained was that of his own tears.  
He cried. He couldn’t help it- seeing Dream again had messed with his head. Why did Dream leave him to drown? What had he done? Maybe he should go back, maybe-  
This thought was cut off by the creak of his door.

“Tommy?” Techno questioned, stepping into the room.

“Techno-!” Without any thought, Tommy ran over to Technoblade, hugging him tightly.

Techno stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do with himself. The hug had caught him very off guard- Tommy wasn’t typically one to be particularly affectionate, especially physically.  
Despite his confusion, he wrapped his arms around Tommy, holding him close.  
He wasn’t even sure what had happened, but he had heard Tommy’s sobs from outside the door. He knew Tommy was unwell.  
Techno wasn’t very emotionally smart- but in that moment, one phrase came to his mind.  
“It’s okay, Theseus.” He said, in the most gentle tone he could muster.

Tommy seemed comforted by the words, and slowly, his sobs began to cease, and as it seemed, he had fallen asleep standing up, leaning on Techno.

He picked up the sleeping boy, not finding him all that difficult to carry. He carried Tommy back over to his bed, tucking his brother in.

Techno slept on a chair in Tommy’s room that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic that’s being published and I wrote it in like 40 minutes


End file.
